


Too Sober

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set between 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and 'Limbo'





	Too Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I snatched the bottle of whiskey from Barbara’s hands, not caring about the hurt expression that flashed across her face. Hurt was better than compassion. I could handle hurt.

“Sir, you need to stop drinking. Helen wouldn’t want...”

Spinning round unsteadily, I got right up in her face, spitting words that were heavily laced with righteous indignation. “Helen is dead, so what she would or wouldn’t want is not my concern, and it is definitely not yours. Butt out of my life!”

She stepped back as if I had slapped her, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

Turning away from her, I busied myself with the task of topping up my whiskey glass, muttering angrily under my breath. “I’m too sober for this.”

A small hand tentatively came to rest on my arm.

“Please don’t do this Sir.”

I tore myself free from her grasp with far more venom than was necessary, ignoring her shocked gasp as the action caused her to stumble. Crossing the room, I slumped down in the chair next to Helen’s photo, miraculously spilling none of my drink. 

“Go home Barbara, I don’t want or need you here.”

The click of the front door closing told me that she had done as I asked. I had driven my best friend away, leaving me only ghosts and demons for company. And their company was all I deserved.


End file.
